Everyone loves a good fuck in a forest
by thephamiliybuisness
Summary: Newt has a crush. So does Tommy. They figure that out, and put the wood in woods if ya get what I'm sayin


It was one of those days where it seemed too good to be true. I woke up early, Thomas snoring softly on the hammock next to me (it was quite adorable). I grabbed a blanket and my water bottle and shoved them in a sack and just walked around. It was peaceful and quiet, unlike normal. After a while of Wandering through the forest completely Lost in thought, I put down the blanket and sat under a tree. My mind drifts to thoughts of the brown haired boy I've grown to care for.

Tommy is different then the other boys, I've known it since he got here. He's curious, he has this life in his eyes that I've never seen before. And unlike the rest, the bloody shank makes me laugh until I'm blue He was different for many reasons. most of all were his looks. Brown hair, amazing body, and these eyes that could brighten the worst of days. Those eyes are what I fell for the minute he got pulled out of the box. Unfortunately, I have a tendency to want what I can't have. Thomas would never see me the way I see him, I'm the scrawny kid with a limp, he looks as if he was made by gods. It's why I get so nervous when I'm around him if he figures it out I'm bloody finished living.

"How can he be so bloody handsome" I mutter to myself, looking at the leaf coated ground.

"I like to think it's my smile but I'm not sure," Thomas says, sporting a smirk while leaned against the tree

"Bloody hell Tommy, don't do that"I jump up and turn to face him, Avoiding eye contact

"Sorry, but I've been looking for you all morning. Are you doing ok?" Thomas asked, his expression softening, "it's just every time I'm around you-you get all nervous and look at the ground. Did I do something wrong? If I did you can tell me newt, you know that." The taller boy looked at me with a slight amount of hurt in his eyes.

There he goes with those eyes again.

"No no no Tommy you didn't do anything wrong, trust me if you did I would tell you." I continue to look at the ground, blushing slightly as he steps closer.

"Then why won't you look at me" I can hear him smirking. He's enjoying this. My heart is about to beat out of my chest and this slinthead is just as calm as can be.

"I don't know what your talking ab...mmph" I was cut off by a pair of lips against mine.

Wait those lips belong to Thomas. Holy clunk Thomas is kissing me.

The second my brain realizes what's happening my arms swing around the back of his neck and pull him closer. It's pretty much exactly how I thought it would be. His lips moving softly on mine, his arms around my waist holding me close to him. It was breathtaking.

"Wow", I whisper as he breaks the kiss.

"I knew it, well Minho knew it. He wouldn't shut up about it. 'you and newt both like each other, stop making love eyes and go talk to him' i didn't believe him till a few minutes ago though " he smiled widely, his forehead pressed against mine.

"I'm going to kill him, but later, right now all I want to do is kiss you". Before I could say anything else his lips were on mine. The kiss held more confidence than the first, more feeling.

Without warning he sat where I was minutes before on the blanket and pulled me into his lap, my legs on either side of him, eliciting a small gasp. Taking advantage of the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth, deepening the kiss.

I break the kiss and begin planting kisses up the other boy's jaw, sucking a small mark on the spot right below his ear.

"Shuck Newt" Thomas moaned quietly, his hands beginning to roam from their place on the blonde's hips.

*Third person pov*

Thomas ran his hands over the soft fabric of newts shirt. Up against his chest, over his back, the brunette's fingers ghosting over the blonds sides as newt leaves mark after mark on Thomas's neck and collarbone. Without meaning to newt softly rolled his hips over the runners, causing them both to moan softly. Thomas's hands slid under the blonds shirt, his cold hands exploring newt's warm skin. Newt kissed his way back up to the other boy's soft lips, their tongues fighting for control. While newt twists his fingers into the other boy's hair. Thomas broke the kiss as he nipped his way down newts neck, stopping right above the neckline of the boy's shirt, which was becoming more inconvenient by the second. The brunette's hands ran up newts chest, causing the smaller boy to roll his hips into Thomas's again.

"Tommy", newt whined, "just take it off already". Thomas lifted newts shirt over his head and tossed it behind him, doing the same with his own.

Thomas shifted so the blond was laying on the blanket with the larger boy on top of him, comfortably in between newts legs. Almost instantly continuing his path across newts collarboneNewt shut his eyes and moaned quietly as the runner began kissing down his chest, flicking his tongue over one of the blonds nipples. Thomas continues moving down farther leaving a trail of love bites and wet kisses until he reaches the top of newts pants.

" Do you want to do this baby, I can stop if you want me to." Thomas looks up at newt, the blond's lips swollen and his hair sticking up in different spots.

"Please don't stop,"Newt says shakily,"you have no clue how bad I want this". Thomas could tell by the growing bulge in his jeans he wasn't kidding.

Slowly, Thomas unbuttoned the smaller boys pants, pulling them off with his underwear. Newt blushed furiously as his dick was freed from it's confines. Thomas was in awe at the sight. Newt was a fair length, slightly wider than his own. Slightly nervous, Thomas grabbed the base of the smaller boys cock, giving it a few experimental tugs, gaining confidence when newt nearly came out of his own skin. After a few more tugs Thomas planted an opened mouth kiss on the top of newts dick, making the blond whine and tighten his grip on Thomas's hair. The brunette licked a stripe up newts now painful erection before finally taking all of him into his mouth.

"OOHHH GOD" Newt exclaimed. The feeling of Thomas's mouth making him want to explode. Thomas's head bobbed up and down, moaning around newts cock as the blond tugged at his hair. causing a tight coil to form in newts lower half.

"Tommy if you don't stop I'm gonna cum", newt gasped as Tommy pulled off with a small 'pop' and kissed him.

"What do you want me to do baby. Tell me what you want daddy to do" newt blushed at the name. While Thomas sucked deep marks into his neck

"I..I want you to f..f..fuck me" newt stutters out, breathing heavily. Thomas nods his head and slides off the last of his clothes while placing two fingers at newts lips. Newt coating them in saliva.

"This is gonna hurt a little at first but it gets better I promise," Thomas says as he pushes one finger in newts tight hole but doesn't move.

"Nnggg oh god Tommy, please move" newt moans, trying to move on Thomas's finger. Thomas gets the hint and slowly begins to move in and out, adding another finger and scissoring them. Newt moaning loudly underneath him. Thomas adds a third finger and brushes against something, causing newt to cry out.

"I'm ready, I need you inside me". Thomas pulls out his fingers, newt whining at the loss. After positioning himself at the blond boy's entrance, Thomas pushed in slowly until he was completely buried inside the beautiful boy beneath him.

"Ohhh god, you're so tight. You feel so good, baby". Thomas moans as he waits for newt to adjust. Peppering kisses all over newts face, " so fucking beautiful"

"Move, please." Newt breathed quietly. The thrusts began slowly but newt wanted more. The smaller boy flipped them both so he was on top and set a faster pace, fucking himself on Thomas's cock. Thomas moved his hands to news hips, helping him up and down

"Fuck baby, you're so beautiful riding me like this, I've been dreaming about you doing this since the first time I saw you. Your pretty little ass bouncing up and down on dick. You like fucking yourself on my dick ?", Newt threw his head back as Thomas hit that spot in him with every thrust.

"Fuck Tommy, I love having your dick up my ass, you make me feel so good", newt pants," oh god I'm gonna cum*! The blond speeds up as Thomas reaches to stroke newts cock.

"Cum for me baby, that's it sweetheart, cum for me", Thomas coaxes as the blond cums on the both of them. The sensation sending Thomas over the edge as he spills his load inside newt.

They both ride out their orgasms and newt rolls off of him, laying next to Thomas, covered in sweat and cum.

" That was amazing," Thomas says while pulling newt into his chest and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"That was way better than my imagination. But I doubt I'm going to be able to walk tomorrow" newt chuckles softly and curls up into Thomas's side.

" I love you Tommy" newt whispers as he starts to doze off, exhausted from the activities that had transpired

"I love you too baby" , Thomas kisses his head and smiles. He was holding the love of his life in his arms, and for the first time since he got to the maze, he slept without a single nightmare. Only dreams of a happy future with newt.


End file.
